The Snowbankers
Welcome, tweaker, to... The Snowbankers! A young, skinny red-haired girl wanders helplessly through the harsh winter snow, her light sweater not doing much against the raging winds and flying trash. A faint yell catches her attention, and the next thing she knows, she is surrounded by strangers with their weapons bared. A blond-haired woman frowns at her. She points her gun at her, while a brown-haired man stands behind them, cigarette dangling from his jaws. His gun is bared, but the girl can tell he won't attack. A wiry pale blond-haired woman walks up to the girl, her hair blowing gently as if the wind was not bad at all. "Sup, stranger? So, what the fuck are you doing on Snowbanker territory?" her voice is soft, a stark contrast to her rather colorful vocabulary. "Oh shit! Fuck! I'm sorry!" the girl manages to croak out. The pale blond woman chuckles, "Nah, man, it's cool." she replies, "This storm is crazy!" Another woman motions to the pale blond woman and she nods. The girl sees the other woman lower her weapon, and realizes the pale blond woman must be their leader. After they all calmed down, she had stated that the girl was no threat. A moment later, an athletic-looking black-haired man slides next to the pale blond woman and they become very quiet. As they quietly talk, the man nods a second later and clears his throat. "Hey kid, follow us", the woman exclaims, looking down at the girl. Trembling, the girl stands up and follows the large patrol back to their home. The pale blond woman walks over to the girl's side, "My name's Frost, by the way." The girl nods, noticing she must be the most friendly of the group. Frost places her hand on the girl's shoulder, comforting her and helping her feel less tense, "Just remember, you're welcome here, okay? Just ask me if you need me to deal with some assholes who doubt that." she said. The girl suddenly feels comfortable with her support; she feels comfortable with this group. She ducks through a large tunnel and keeps walking until she emerges out of it. She sees a small makeshift town. Kids her age playing in the snow, rough-housing and having snowball-fights, as the adults sit and talk amongst themselves. The girl stops walking as soon as Frost stops. "So, this is Snowbank, home of the Snowbankers. It's not much, but we make the best of it." she says, glancing at the girl. The girl nods. "Can I join you guys?" she manages to spit out. Frost smiles and nods, "Of course! But you gotta tell me your name first." The girl feels a tingle rush through her, watching Frost and her friends smile softly at her. For her first time in the girl's life, she felt safe, she felt at home, and suddenly the snow didn't bother her anymore. "My name's Clip", the girl replied. Information History of Snowbank 11-10-17:Snowbank is founded!! Reminders * Please respect the Editors!! * The current plot is an aggressive drug cartel north of the camp. Rules -Loyalty- Loyalty is important to Snowbank and is essential. If no one was loyal, it'd be a shitshow. Please don't rat us out to anyone. -Respect- Respect is earned. Please respect everyone who respects you. If someone's being a real piece of shit, tell Frost. She and her bazooka will deal with them. -Drug Limits- Drugs are fun, but we've still got limits. No Flakka, Bath Salts, or Datura. Those ones aren't fun for anybody. Just because we're junkies doesn't mean we don't have standards. Also, absolutely NO unmarked drug bags. -Drug-Cooking-Only experienced drug-cookers are allowed to make hard drugs. This is so we don't get all those shitty impurities that rot your skin off. Again, we may be junkies but we still have standards. ~Seriousness~'''Please take territory defense seriously. As for anything else, you can do what you want as long as you're not being a dick.' '~Names~'Whatever you say is your name is your name for all intents and purposes. Please don't bug people about their names. If someone wants to be called Herpes, then their name is Herpes. Don't be a dick. '~Powers~'Please control any superpowers you might have. We don't want anything going to shit. '~Snitching~'Snitching is strictly forbidden. We want to make casual drug use fun for everyone. If we find out you ratted us out to the cops, there will be punishments immediately. Violent ones. '''~Most Important Rule-'''Have fun! Members Category:TV Shows